The Inbetween
by RomanticFictionFreak
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between the gap of UC1 and UC2? Nate and Elena's break up, Nate's previous relationship with Chloe…? These are the missing chapters to the social side of Uncharted. Enjoy! Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1: Dead Yellow Roses

Chapter 1: Dead Yellow Roses

"I found this in the bottom of the desk drawer. And _that_ inside your closet."

Elena was sitting on the couch, looking up at Nate who had just walked in. She had nodded her head to a small pile of old pamphlets and a few golden coins preserved in a Ziploc bag.

Since Elena had moved in with him, Nate had to get used to a new life with another person sharing it with him, but he never regretted being with her. She respected his job and the certain 'requirements' for doing it. But every now and then, Nate would forget to 'include' her in his decisions and, as he had seemed to grow used to, Elena would scold him. Until today, Nate had never suspected he had pushed her too far, usually when she would get mad at him, he'd find a charming way to make it up to her and she'd be back to her happy self, then they'd wake up the next morning in the same bed, engulfed in each other's heat.

But the look in Elena's eyes, something that resembled dry ice—cold, dry, and deadly—told Nate this time, something was terribly wrong.

"You were treasure hunting this entire time weren't you?" Elena's voice mocked the silence with her dead tone.

There wasn't a doubt in her question, so Nate didn't bother to hide it. He _had_ been on a treasure hunt to hunt for Mongolian artifacts for the past two weeks. But he had hoped to avoid confronting Elena about it, since it would involve telling her every detail of his little adventure, including his usual near-death experiences. As a journalist, though, Elena's observancey skills never failed to impress him. But as he stood there, in the middle of the living room of their apartment, staring at his girlfriend, he had nothing to say. It wasn't like he could actually _answer_ her question anyway.

"God!" Elena blew up suddenly, thrusting to her feet, glaring at Nate with hurt, accusing eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nate sighed, expecting as much. "See, Elena, I knew you'd react badly to this—"

"I'm not reacting 'badly' to what you're thinking." Elena corrected. The tone she used implying her usual characteristic of always having to be right.

"You would have argued if I told you where I was going and what I was doing. I just wanted to avoid a fight with you." Nate countered.

"But it wouldn't have mattered what I said or not, you still would have gone, wouldn't you?" Her light eyebrows rose, knowing him well enough.

Nate nodded, defeated in avoiding the subject.

"Then why not tell me?" Elena asked, her hands on her hips. Nate sensed the anger flaring inside her, but couldn't contain his own as he responded.

"To avoid this conflict! You would have never approved!"

"Hah, Nate!" Elena scoffed with an angry smile. "I'm not mad at the fact that you treasure hunted, or-or smuggled, or shot a person, or anything else you might have done. I'm mad that you didn't tell me."

Nate's anger retreated, his voice sounding normal as he asked, "You're getting mad because I didn't tell you I was in Mongolia? I don't see the point in telling you if you're just going to worry."

"Worry?" Elena repeated, shaking her head before speaking softly, "Nate, I've seen what you can do, I know you're capable, no matter how crazy you are sometimes. But, keeping that from me, that makes me worry."

"How could it possibly have you worry? It's not that bad—" Nate started.

"Because who knows what else your keeping from me?" Elena shouted, desperation making her words almost crack.

"Does it matter?" Nate asked, getting annoyed. He regretted the phrasing of his words after he had said them, but didn't care. At this point, he spoke without thought, not caring if he hurt Elena or not. "Everyone has a past, why would you have to know every detail of mine?"

Elena body gestured in a way that showed she was taken aback, causing her to be sarcastic. "Well, of course how I can I expect you to understand the complexities of a committed relationship, seeing as you don't seem to have experience in one. But I know, Nate, and doing _this_, is not a good way to show you're ready for one."

Nate had reached his capacity for arguing that night and tried ending it. "Elena, this is stupid. You're overrating. Why would you even care if I didn't tell you I was on a treasure hunt? It's what I do, it shouldn't be surprising."

"Okay, you wanna know why?" Elena's eyes squinted. Nate nodded vigorously in away that can only mean 'duh.' "Because telling me things makes me feel like I'm trusted. When you don't it's like we're strangers. But again, you can't seem to understand that because you lack knowing the complexities of a relationship."

Nate rolled his eyes mentally, becoming frustrated. "Elena, I care about you, but my life is my own."

Elena stared at him incredulously hurt for a few seconds, before suddenly composing herself, cleaning her face of expressions. "Okay." she breathed. "I'm glad you told me."

She walked briskly right past Nate to the stairs leading to the bedroom.

"Elena," Nate called to her back, without turning around, knowing she wouldn't respond.

She walked briskly right past Nate to the stairs leading to the bedroom.

"Elena," Nate called to her back, without turning around, knowing she wouldn't respond.

He heard the door close and breathed deeply.

_I guess it's going to have to be the couch for me tonight_, Nate thought glumly.

The next morning, Nate woke to the sounds of soft clicking noises.

He got up, stretching his raw sore back, squinting in the early morning light. To the left at the compotator desk, he saw Elena at the desk typing, with the same eerie expressionless face she wore from last night. Realizing the tension in the air, he went to the bathroom to shower. After getting dressed, Nate came downstairs finding Elena still at the desk, but her hands were still. Her eyes staring unblinking at the monitor. Nate leaned against the wall staring at her, though she never peeled her gaze away from the screen.

A moment passed until Nate spoke up in a weak attempt to get them talking again.

"I, uh, have some research to do on the artifact I'm looking for." When he received not a single sign that she had heard him, he continued, "So I'll be back, not sure, uh, exactly where I'm going….might be several different places…"

"Okay," she responded tonelessly, shattering the delicate silence.

"I'll get back when I can—soon," he added to catch her attention. She didn't change.

"Okay," she repeated.

Nate left with an uneasy feeling, though he knew he had a lot of research ahead of him, he wished he could have stayed and fixed things with Elena.

Returning home, Nate struggled as he tried to open the door and hold the yellow roses he had gotten Elena, without distracting either action. He felt weird and uncomfortable with the idea of fixing things up with flowers, but despite Elena's tough, independent attitude, she was still a woman with the kind of heart that melted at nice gestures, at the very least appreciated them. He heard the bolt slide out and opened the door.

"Elena?" He called into the apartment.

When no reply came, he figured she was still upset. Stepping in, he saw a flash of bronze shine off the entry table. A key. Elena's house key. Something cold struck him inside his chest, like a bullet without the heat, causing him to forget the roses as they dropped to the floor.

"Elena?" he tried again, louder this time. But his imaginary echo was his only reply.

Everything in the apartment was eerily still, silent, and clean. He jogged upstairs and busted the door open.

"Elena?" he asked the empty room, motionless in the doorway. The bed was made; the closet doors were open, revealing their new free space and empty hook hangers. Nate wasn't sure if his breathing had quickened from his jog up the stairs, or from the sudden panic trailing his throbbing veins. The place was quiet.

Nate felt numb walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down, putting his face in his hands. He tiredly rubbed his forehead with his palms. It wasn't like what he thought it would be, knowing he had lost someone who was within his grasp before pushing her away. Something hallow inside him, a straight hit to the gut, left him clustered with an assortment of feelings—anger, grief, regret, anxiety—that all seemed to come together and result in a single experience: pain. But it wasn't like a flesh wound or a punch to the face, it was something deeper, internal. It couldn't be healed with bandages or stitches—there was nothing to stop the bleeding.

He knew he could bury the feeling if he tried to, a few beers to assist him. But for now, the feeling was new and fresh, and exhausted him, so he didn't have the effort to do so. Regret repeatedly called him stupid inside his head, knowing what he did to shove her away.

He'd said his life was his own. And now it truly was.

So this is my version of Nate and Elena's break up, or what I think happened anyway. But, tell me what you think, no flames please, unless it's constructive criticism. But I really like this fanfic, so review if you wanna see more 'missing scenes!' COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her

**Hey, guys, I know this is a short chapter, but trust me, the next one might have to be split into TWO chapters cuz it's kinda long. Okay, so enjoy chapter two…you might like Nate's encounter with a soon-to-be familiar face…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series, even though I'd love to be part of the Naughty Dog staff! Tho I don't own the GAME, this fanfic IS mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Her

The music was an annoying blare to Nate's ears. He swallowed down the last of his misery with another shot.

"Jesus, kid," Sully said coming to stand beside him. "Slow down on the drinks."

"I don't know, Sully…" Nate slurred slightly. "How 'bout this? I drink for every hour you're on a cigar?"

Sully frowned disapprovingly and sighed. "Alright, kid," Sully said, "I'm gonna see whatever more I can get from Raphael. Then I'm taking you're drunk ass back to the hotel."

"Whatever you say, Sully," Nate replied. It had been a few days after Nate had arrived home and discovered Elena's absence. By now he had arrived in Panama to complete his job: retrieving a price-worthy amulet, worth millions apparently. At first, it had caught Nate's attention, but now he really didn't give a shit. He almost called the entire thing off, despite all the work and research he had already put into it. But decided to continue the job as a useful distraction.

A few hours ago, he had followed Sully to a bar. They were supposed to get security details from a guy named Raphael, but Nate decided a drink wouldn't hurt. His mission would take place tomorrow night—he had time to kill.

After a few drinks, he couldn't deny the relief from this new hell all his shots had given him. It numbed his mind. Though he was never a big drinker, for tonight, he made an exception.

The bell dangling above the door jangled as someone came in. As of bored interest, Nate peered behind the men on the stools lining the bar to see who'd come in.

His eyebrows exaggerated in movement as they rose up in surprised interest.

A woman had just walked in, young, around her mid twenties. She had dark black hair that tied behind her head in a loose ponytail. Her bottom-torn shirt exposed part of her midriff and the cargo capris she wore hinted at her rugged side. As she turned to face the bar tender and order her drink, Nate gave a low whistle at the sight of her ass.

Nate tested himself on his feet, he wasn't totally wasted, and his balance was still pretty intact. As he approached the new girl, she had already sat on a stool to wait for her order. She pulled out a few pamphlets and looked through them. Pictures of Incan symbols caught Nate's eyes from looking over her shoulder.

He pointed to one of the images. "That means wealth," Nate said.

The women turned in her stool to see Nate, who had helped himself to the empty chair beside her.

Her eyebrows were raised slightly. "You know Incan?" She carried an English accent in her voice, Nate noted. Though she spoke her question as a statement of observation.

Nate shrugged nonchalantly. "Could always use improvement."

The woman nodded in a simple response.

Nate, who had been leaning against the counters surface with the arms folded in front of him for support, stuck out his hand. "Nathan Drake." He introduced himself, just as the bar tender placed a beer in front of the woman.

"Chloe Frazer," she responded, shaking his head before grabbing the bottle and taking a gulp.

"Quite a name," Nate commented. "So what's a woman like you studying Incan symbols in Panama?"

Chloe tried to stop her smile and shook her head. She stared at Nate who stared back in innocent interest. "On vacation," she replied, smoothly. "You?"

"Same," Nate professionally lied.

"So you come all the way to Panama, on vacation, to spend it in a bar?" Chloe grinned.

"'All the way'?" Nate repeated. He fixed his position to a more casual lean. "What makes you think I came a long way?"

"Well, you're obviously American," Chloe eyes seemed to grow in depth as Nate stared at her. "I know American men when I see them," she hinted in a low voice.

Nate smiled , intrigued by her flirtatious attitude and her self in general. Within their short conversation, she had captured Nate's attention. He wanted to know more.

Grinning, Nate offered, "So how 'bout a drink?"

Chloe smiled, a simple smile that implied she knew where this was going. She got up from her stool, sliding all of her folded pamphlets into one hand, leaving her drink and tab on the counter. Nate got up with her. She had a playful smirk as she patted Nate's cheek. "Maybe next time, cowboy."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the bar, the movement of her hips catching Nate's eyes.

Nate shook his head, a small grin on his face. He excepted this, and despite his slight disappointment, moved on and went back to his original stool.

Before he had a chance to order another double shoot, Sully came up behind him, and spoke to the guy in front of the counter.

"No, no more," Sully gruffed, "Come on, kid, you gotta sleep this off before tomorrow night."

He pulled Nate off the stool, tossing the tab for Nate's drinks in front of the bar tender, and helped Nate stumble back out to their car.

Nate started to feel the wooziness on their drive back to the hotel. As soon as they got in their room, Nate slumped on the bed and passed out. Leaving Sully to put all the security info he got from Raph into Nate's folder. Afterwards, Sully lit a smoke outside and checked the perimeter. If there was one thing he learned from his jobs with Nate, was to always keep your guard up. Before coming inside, he put out his cigar. He reminded himself to ask Nate why had willingly almost drank himself away last night.

* * *

**Okay, so this is when Nate meet Chloe, and trust me, they'll meet again. Btw, have you guys checked out the UC3 trailer? It's AMAZING! I can't wait for November!**

**Also, good news and bad news. Good news: I've finished writing the fanfic. Bad news? I still have to TYPE it out and upload the chapters unto fanfiction. But don't worry, I'll remember to upload soon. The next chapter will probably be within this week! Don't forget to check out the UC3 trailer, seriously, it's awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Improvising

**Okay sorry, about the long wait, I really was hoping to get this in sooner. But like I said, this chapter was huge, and so I decide to split it into 2! So, that one _hopefully_ should be up soon with it. But anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Improvising

Five guards wandered past the gate. Sixteen in total numbered the walls. Nathan Drake grinned. This was too easy.

Dressed in all black, Nate jumped over the fence in one of the guard's blind spot, information Raphael had given him the night before. Nate had woken up in the middle of the night last night, his stomach acid climbing its way out of his system, burning with the scent of stale alcohol. Luckily, the rest of his body had woken to a better morning. He wasn't as hung over, and by late afternoon, his head had cleared up. In truth, he had experienced worse alcohol consumptions.

Crouching low, he ran off behind the hedges guarding the East gate, and slipped through a basement window.

The silence defined the stone walls around him, the tense atmosphere. His heart wasn't as fast, he had trained himself through experience to calm it down, but the adrenaline had defiantly kicked in.

On the other side of the room, a large vent was screwed into the wall.

Silently, Nate removed his screwdriver from the pouch attached to his belt and undid the screws. Lifting the vent door, he moved it aside and crawled through.

Every now and then as Nate continued to crawl through the vent, there would be silent murmurs from the passing guards. Then, Nate got to his next destination—the vent went up at a ninety-degree angle to connect to the upper vents. Little thin poles, as a ladder, were rooted into the side of the up-going vent and Nate awkwardly hoisted himself up. As soon as he was up, he continued wiggling his body farther along, when he heard an assortment of loud commands and running feet. He pulled himself to the closest vent door in front of him and looked down. Guards were running under him. After a fleet of them had gone, Nate saw one guard, come from the other direction they were all heading to and caught one of the guards about to run past him.

"Hey, what's going on?" the young guard asked hurriedly.

The other night guard looked annoyed at the interruption as his coworkers sped past him. "There's an intrusion at the West gate—" Nate's eyes squinted. He had gone through the East gate. There must have being something, or someone, who must have triggered the—as his eyes scanned the area below him, his thought got cut off, as a figure caught his sight. Hidden behind a tall pile of boxes, wedged in between them and the wall, was a dark outline of a person. They seemed to be holding their breath until the guards obliviously left without notice. The figure suddenly looked up and met Nate's eyes. "—We were told to all assemble," the guard spoke.

The figure lifted a finger to their lips and tapped it, motioning Nate to keep silent. He squinted his eyes out of confusion and in a futile attempt to see the figure more clearly.

Both of the guards nodded before hurrying off. Distant shouts rang out until they faded into complete silence.

Once the coast was clear, Nate unhitched the vent he was looking through and slipped his body through the square opening.

His feet made a silent clap as they hit the ground. He quickly straightened himself up and looked at the figure.

The person had moved to peer around the corner where the guards had disappeared through.

"Well, that was certainly a close one," the figure said with relief and light humor, turning to face Nate.

Nate, recognizing her accent, finally identified the second intruder. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Well, obviously, not as a welcomed guest." Chloe grinned, her face finally revealing itself in the moonlight. "And by the looks of things here…" she peered at Nate's shocked expression, "you're not either."

There was pause between them. Nate glared at the raven-haired mystery, trying to figure out exactly who she was.

Chloe sighed, realizing his frustration and decided to just give in. "I'm after this," she pulled out a photo in the back of her pocket, exposing the image to Nate. The photo was familiar, printed in colored ink was an ancient Incan artifact. The exact same thing Nate was trying to retrieve. "I have a feeling we're after the same thing. And since we're already here…I don't suppose you have the access codes?" Chloe continued. "See, I hit a snag, can't get through without them."

"And what if I did?" Nate responded, suddenly gaining some of his sense. "Have the access codes?" he clarified.

Chloe showed off a sneaky beautiful smirk. "Well, what do you say, cowboy? Skip the drink and go straight to the date?"

"Are you suggesting we work together?"

"Well we're already here. And, you've got what I want, and I've got what you want."

Nate pondered the idea.

"Well, whaddaya say?" she asked him. "We get this thing and split it both ways."

"How do I know you won't screw me over?"

"Don't worry, darlin'" Chloe started peaking over the corners, surveying the area. "Not my style," she winked at Nate over her shoulder as she snuck towards a hallway.

"And what exactly _is_ your style?" Nate pressed, going after her.

Chloe turned to peer at him over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nate couldn't help the smirk that made its way across his face. He couldn't identify what it was about the girl that fazed him. But she had a fierceness that leveled with his adventure side.

"So I assume you had a plan?" he asked her back.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," Chloe responded, her focus split between talking and looking out for guards. "There's a back door behind a bookcase in the man's study. He's a little paranoid, but the door connects to his vault. So all we have to do is find the door and use the access codes to get in. Why? Got a different plan?"

"What about security?" Nate asked the obvious question.

"Taken care of." Chloe leaned in close. "That's where my part of the deal comes in."

Nate grinned.

They started walking through a maze of hallways, with Chloe leading the way, peering over each corner before making a turn.

After a while, Nate started to feel impatient. "I don't suppose you _know_ where the study is?"

Chloe, continuing forward, glanced over her shoulder to give him a smile. "Calm down, cowboy. You'll be surprised what a little trust in me—" she broke off, turning into an archway that revealed walls covered in bookshelves and a single Victorian-style desk in the center "—and a little patience can bring."

Nate whistled at the row of books. "Good things happen to those who wait," he muttered.

Chloe laughed and approached a shelf against the far corner of the study. "Here we are…" she said, pulling out a folded piece of paper, where there was a short written script, and scanned the shelf.

Nate watched with fascination, while keeping his senses on high alert in case some guards came in.

She suddenly reached and leaned a book out. There was a click and hiss before the bookshelf slid behind the wall and sunk into the floor. Besides the slight shake of the books, it was a quiet transformation.

"The guy's a cliché," Nate scoffed.

Chloe made a sound that matched her careless shrug. "Eh, it's so cliché people overlook it."

They jogged through the entry. A short hallway met them on the other side, the entire passage made of silver material patterned along the surfaces by large squares. It only took them a few seconds before they were met with a staircase that led down and faced another passage. At the end, only about ten meters away, a large vault door stood up straight against the wall.

Nate took an intended step towards it, before a hand blocked his chest, forcing him to stop.

"Whoa, there," Chloe warned. "That's vault's a decoy. It's surrounded by full security. There's not even a vault, just a flat wall behind the door. The real vault's…right…here." She was scanning the wall and pressed her finger against the top left corner of a white tile on the wall that was identical with the rest that lined around it.

A key pad illuminated on the center of the tile from a light behind it.

Chloe stood back. "Here's where _your_ part takes place."

Nate took her spot in front of the lit tile, reeling back the order of numbers he took to memory. Punching in the code, the access panel light turned green and the tile's bottom edge popped out. Nate stuck his fingers underneath and lifted the title up.

Inside, a single cubical storage space with a small stand in the center was coated in black velvet. A single light came from above to light the object beneath it.

A thick neck band of solid gold rested on the stand. From the middle, hung a large tear-drop cut sapphire, big enough to full Nate's palm. Gold, engraved with intricate Incan symbols surrounded the stone. The entire thing was valuable.

Before Nate reached out for it, he asked his attractive partner, "Safe?"

She nodded seriously in reply.

Nate slowly extended his hand and lifted the amulet off the velvet surface. There were no sirens, no flashing light. For this, Nate sighed relieved.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Chloe said as Nate stuffed the relic into his pouch.

They ran out, leaving the bookshelf doorway open, until they were in the hallway. Taking a quick rest, Nate looked out the window taking up most of the wall at the end of their passage, formulating their way down safely. With all the guards at the west, their best escape was in the East gate, just past the garden beyond the window.

"Okay, if we line along the walls, there's a grouping of bushes, we can—" he stopped at the sound of a gun pulled out of its holster.

He turned around, unprepared to face Chloe aiming a semi-automatic pistol right at his chest.

* * *

**Oooh… cliffhanger! Haha. Okay, so be ready for the next chapter. And please review, it's really the one thing that makes me wanna write/type and update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nate raised his arms defensively in front of him out of habit. _Why did this crap always happen to _him_?_

Chloe sighed irritably and in a flash she cocked the gun. Nate flinched, shutting his eyes.

There was gun shot and he cringed, waiting for the pain to hit him. After a few seconds, Nate opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm. Chloe grinned, lowering her arm, aimed up at an angle away from him. Behind him, Nate turned to see a damaged alarm code system against the top of the wall.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Nate yelled over the alarm and in outrage.

Chloe put the pistol back her holster and shrugged, the grin still on her face. "Well, that was too easy. I always preferred a challenge."

Nate could only stare at her. _The woman is crazy!_ Yet at the same time, his attraction for her grew. The siren wailed in their ears.

"You ready or what, cowboy?" Chloe teased, hurriedly climbing out the window. Nate followed her, his back flat against the outside wall, edging along the wall's boarder.

He could hear guards yelling, running toward the alarm, as Chloe jumped, landing in a bush, two stories below. Nate unhitched himself just as he saw, at the corner of his eyes, guards by the window.

There was a rustle at Nate's impact atop the short hedge. The adventurer was grateful for the soft landing. Rolling out of the plants, Nate realized that despite the guards surrounding them by the second, Chloe had waited for him. They ran together through the elegant garden, ignoring the peaceful scenery enriched with moonlight, sprinting towards the quickly closing East Gates.

Nate ran past, and once safely on the other side, he turned to the girl. She was little ways behind, but with her delicate figure, easily slipped through the closing narrow opening.

"Come on! Keep going!" Chloe urged.

A little distance away, the guards were catching up, ready to re-open the gates.

"Sorry, boys," Chloe muttered breathlessly, shooting the control box of the gates, breaking it so it couldn't activate.

Despite their head start, Nate and Chloe ran until they reached the Jeep Nate had hidden well off the streets.

"Get in!" Nate yelled, hopping out into the driver's seat.

They sped off, the blaring red lights a small dot in the review mirror.

Once they reached civilization, Nate pulled the car to the inside of an ally road, concealed from sight. He could hardly just sit still in the car, so he got out to walk off the adrenaline still flooding his veins.

Chloe joined him, watching him with interest.

After a while, Nate paused, the pulse of his heart slowed back almost to its normal pace, and pulled out the amulet. Grinning satisfied, he held it up to examine it.

"Now this has gotta be worth something," Chloe observed.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "Enough for us both."

"Well then, I think this calls for a celebration." A sly smile lined Chloe's lips.

"Yeah," Nate replied, equally cheerful. He caught the mischief glint in Chloe's eyes and asked, "Did you have anything in mind?"

Chloe walked close to him, their chest so close, they could feel each other's heart beats. Chloe's two fingers walked up his chest to his shoulder. "We could make this night more worthwhile…"she suggested, smirking, her meaning seductive.

Nate matched her smirk, before leaning down and meeting her lips with his.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me, but I know this took a long while to update! And this isn't even a long chapter! But, I hope you still enjoyed reading it and I really want to try and keep true to my word and update. I've just been uploading so many other stories unto fanfic, and of course school eats up a lot of my time. Please REVIEW! I swear, it makes me update faster! and it makes my day...**


	5. Chapter 5: A Clarification

Chapter 5: A Clarification

Nate sighed, his forehead against the window, his forearm above him for support. In his other hand he held the artifact, moving his fingers, allowing the thick gold chain to slide between his fingers.

The entire room was quiet, save for the rain pattering wildly against the windows. Grey light caused shadows along Nate's face, as he stood motionless, though his hand still played with the necklace.

"You know it's not polite to leave a woman alone in a bed so early in the morning?" Chloe spoke up, breaking the silence.

She walked up behind him, into the light slanting along the floor, the light slicing through the darkness. Bringing her arms around him so that both hands were on his chest. One arm came down from his shoulder, and the other up from under his arm. She leaned her head against him.

When Nate didn't respond, almost as if he forgot his existence, Chloe lifted her head. She took one of her hands and rested it on top of Nate's, hiding the amulet from view.

"Why so wound up?" Chloe asked softly.

Nate breathed in deeply, plastering a smile on his face as he turned around to face the dark-haired huntress. "Nothing important," he replied casually, shoving Elena in the back of his mind.

Chloe's brows raised, a playful smile tugging slightly at the ends of her lips. "Enough to keep you up at night?" she pressed lightly, not buying his lie.

Nate scoffed a laugh at Chloe's determination. "_You're_ enough to keep me up."

Chloe's smile spread. She turned Nate around and looped her arms around his neck. "True," she teased. "But, we both know there's an inner thought somewhere—" she slide her fingers through his hair "—in that head of yours, that's been bothering you." She held his gaze, entrancing him with her dark eyes. "A memory perhaps…?"

Nate grinned. She was observant, and seemed to know him too well. But he decided to play along, in a flirtatious way of avoiding the topic. "My memory can be faulty…" he paused, watching Chloe's dubious look shape her face, "I remember what I want to remember—" he said eyeing Chloe up and down, taking in her attire of an overlarge T-shirt, so white he could see her black undergarments underneath. "—and what's important…but otherwise disposed out of my memory."

Chloe leaned against him, throwing her head back, smiling widely. "Oh, please," She laughed, "Your memory is like an engraving on a memorial—permanent." She laughed lightly. "I bet you still remember the access codes."

"Disposed of." Nate mocked confidence.

"Not even if you wanted them to," Chloe countered.

When Nate just continued smiling smugly, Chloe challenged, "Come on, show off your intelligence…"

Nate laughed. "Even if I did recite the codes, I could make up random numbers, and you would never know if they were right or wrong."

"Not if they're…1-4-8-9-0-0-5-2-7-0-6-3…"

Nate's laughter died away as he stared in confusion at Chloe's coy expression.

He took a moment for everything to click together in his head, making sense. His eyes squinted. "You said, you didn't have the access codes…" he asked suspiciously.

Chloe shrugged.

Nate pulled back to glare at her incredulously. "Then why the hell did we go through all that crap?"

"To screw with you," she replied simply.

"I thought you said that wasn't you're style?"

Chloe's grin turned mischievous. "Well, I wanted you to find out."

Nate scoffed. _Unbelievable_, he thought, more of reality clicking into place. He walked away from her, rubbing his hand along his chin as he thought about Chloe's motives.

Chloe stood where she was, her head tipped to one side, watching him.

"So you're saying," Nate pulling out of his muse, started, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You didn't need me at all?"

"No," Chloe corrected, walking closer to him. When she came in front, she rested hr knees on either side of his legs, resting her arms straight on top of Nate's shoulders. "I said you had what I wanted."

Nate had titled his head up to keep his gaze with Chloe. "And?" he asked seriously, not wanting to be distracted from getting Chloe's answers.

She pressed her body closer, molding their chest together, and kissed him slowly.

Nate took his chance to enjoy it, but restrained himself to a point, that when they broke apart, he kept his face serious.

Looking at Chloe's eyes when they parted, Nate knew her eagerness mirrored his own.

She leaned close again, only this time she paused. She was so close, Nate felt her lips move against his as she breathed, "You still have what I want."

He smiled, putting his hands on the small of her back. The rest of the night he spent enjoying the feel of her body in the darkness.

But morning had to come.

* * *

**Yeah, this update was quick, since the chapter was short. Plus, I waaay rather do this than homework! Haha, so enjoy, the last chapter is on it's way! (but there might be two-three left, unsure…) REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Screwed Over

Chapter 6: Screwed Over

"You're nervous!" Chloe's laugh blew with the wind as she accused her partner.

Nate turned to her from his stool, watching her lean her back against the counter, her elbows bent for support as her wrists dangled carelessly over the edge. "I'm about to sell a priceless relic to a greedy rich man who hired my recent partner, _instead_ of giving it to my real employer who I canceled on just last night—basically screwing him over to make my own profit. So, no, in moments like these, I don't get nervous."

Chloe scoffed. "Or course, you don't."

They stood in a beach bar—a shack-like structure with wide windows—killing time, anxiously waiting for the obsessed collector. The relic sat in thick a velvet jewelry box between them on the bar counter.

Nate sighed, turning to Chloe. "You said they'd be here by noon, right?"

Chloe made an impatient sigh at Nate. "Relax, cowboy. He's usually like this. But he's keen on full participation…and full payment," Chloe added smoothly.

His eyebrows rose.

Within that moment, a man in a sharp black suit stepped into the bar platform. Nate and Chloe straightened out, coming closer to the necklace. Followed by the man were four others, dressed similarly, with black sunglasses on their straight faces.

They came in formation as an orderly arrow, the first man carrying a slim dark briefcase.

Nate held in his whistle of awe. These guys were serious, a little over the top, but serious.

"Chloe Frazer." The man stated in conformation.

Chloe gave a stiff nod.

The man continued. "500,000 dollars as agreed." The man gestured to the brief case with a flick of his wrist holding it, before setting it down between them.

Chloe suddenly had the velvet box in hand. She walked forward, taking the briefcase by the handle and stood up straight.

The velvet case was passed to the front man, who turned to the next man on his left side behind him. The velvet case disappeared behind his black jacket.

"My employer appreciates your services." The front guy spoke professionally.

Chloe shrugged a shoulder. "Tell him anytime."

The man gave a quick nod before walking out, his group following close behind.

"Damn," Nate commented as soon as he heard a vehicle pull out of the parking lot nearby. "Who were those guys?"

"The guys who just paid us," Chloe replied sarcastically.

Nate gave her a light glare and shook his head.

"Come on," Chloe urged, hoisting the briefcase to the counter, "Let's open up this bad boy."

Nate came over behind her as he saw the locks click open. Chloe swung the lid up and Nate's eyebrows rose.

Neatly placed inside were 4x5 rows of $100 bill wads at least an inch thick.

The couple shared a look of amazement.

As Nate reached out, Chloe shut the briefcase—so close to his fingers. Nate looked at her weirdly before she turned around, another foxy smile on her lips.

In their position, their hips were pressed together, Chloe's body blocking the case from Nate.

"Oh no," Chloe tsked, "you owe me."

Nate grinned and kissed her. "Consider my debt in the process of payment."

They leaned in for a longer kiss when Nate heard the sound of tires rolling.

He pulled away, concentrating on his senses. "Do you hear that?"

Chloe gave a small laugh. "Hear what?"

"Sh, sh," Nate held up a finger, trying to pin point the noise. "That."

A serious expression crossed the huntress as she watched her partner concentrate.

"Get down," Nate said hushed. "Follow me." He crouched toward the window on the opposite side of the bar and peered out, Chloe low behind him.

"What do you see, Nate?" Chloe asked.

Nate could have sworn he heard the sounds of cars pulling in and distance screeching of tires. Looking out to the parking lot, Nate's eyes squinted as he saw four black Jeeps parked next to each other. Men were hopping out, grimaces on their faces…

Carrying some big-ass guns.

"Chloe, we got company," Nate warned.

Chloe moved so she could see out the window too. "Who are those guys?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

In the back of the Jeeps, weapon bags were loaded (now being _un_loaded) with a symbol. A symbol Nate recognized immediately.

"'Member that guy I screwed over?" Nate said.

Chloe nodded. "Your original employer?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Well, guess he's kinda pissed."

He looked at her, communicating silently. There was instant understanding.

Chloe reached back, pulling the gun behind her back. As Nate pulled out his, Chloe used the tip of her gun to point it at herself and then to the doorway farther in front of her, mouthing, "Me, that way."

Nate gave her a nod and started crouching toward the opposite door.

When they reached their door ways, they turned to each other and gave a nod in good luck. These guys wouldn't know what hit them.

Nate disappeared around the corner, then rolled to a nearby palm tree and leaned his back against it. He took the walkie out of his pocket and murmured into it. "Sully, we got trouble, bring it around—fast!"

Nate, from his position, narrowly saw Chloe in her bright red top sneak around the parking lot behind the tropical greenery.

Taking her distance as a cue, Nate rushed inside the bar and snatched the briefcase. He took a glance back before sprinting toward the beach.

* * *

Chloe's heart thudded heavily as she ducked behind a palm tree. Peering over, Chloe watched the men load their guns.

AK-47's, M4's, FAL's. These guys were prepared.

In a quick mental count, the huntress estimated about 15 to 20 men.

She held in an exasperated sigh. Nate must've been messing with the wrong guy.

"Hey! What are you—?" A goon had suddenly appeared behind Chloe.

Instinctively, Chloe elbowed his head and kicked behind his legs. As he fell to his knees, Chloe knew she had to take him out quietly, and wound her arms around his neck. In a quick twist, his neck snapped and his body fell lifelessly to the tree. She noticed the guy hadn't been loud enough to alert the rest of his group.

From her distance, she had good aims at several heads. If she worked quick she could take out five, then hopefully Nate would catch on and take out another five. There'd be ten left…Chloe grinned. _Easy enough_.

Chloe raised her gun, shutting one eye and aimed. She cocked her gun, gave a finale check, and squeezed the trigger.

There was a _crack_ and a splatter of blood before he fell to the ground.

Chaos sprung free. The men aimed their guns at the invisible shooter, aimlessly pointing at nothing.

Chloe quickly aimed and shot, aimed and shot, aimed and shot again.

Then, all Hell broke loose.

The goons started firing blindly at the trees, narrowly missing Chloe, despite her lean figure.

As shouts and bullets went off, Chloe took a pause at their reload to summersault to another tree.

They spotted her and fired newly reloaded weapons. Chloe took risks, taking pro-shots. Almost every bullet she fired hit a target.

It wasn't until, beyond the sounds of weaponry, she heard the humming of a plane.

_What the hell?_ Chloe thought, glancing at the sky. It was all blue, not a plane in sight. Narrowing down the sound, she scanned the trees across from her and saw flashes of pink and white near the docks on the beach.

Also in her sight, was Nate jogging toward the dock…

The briefcase in hand.

Anger and shock ran the adrenaline in her veins. No longer fearing getting hit, Chloe stood aside the tree and gave heavy shots. Within minutes, the 20 men were dead. Their bodies scattered the asphalt of the parking lot as Chloe jumped over them, reloading her gun with fresh bullets as she ran toward the traitor.

Clear of the trees, Chloe now saw a pink and white seaplane bobbing at the end of the dock.

Nate's face showed through the glare of the passenger window of the plane.

She sprinted toward the dock as the plane began to skid off. It lifted in the air when Chloe finally reached the end of the wooden planks. Ready to shot the plane down, something black caught her eye. The briefcase.

Hurriedly, she crouched down and flicked it open.

Neatly stacked, were half the packs of $100 bills inside the case. The other half was empty. Chloe grinned.

And stood up, lowering her weapon arm.

The plane was already high in the air, and Chloe strained her eyes and neck to see Nate through the partially opened door, giving her a grin that clearly said "Gotcha" and a lazy two-finger salute.

Chloe shook her head. "Son of a bitch," she murmured to herself. Taking the briefcase, she watched the plane fly off toward the ocean.

* * *

Nate shut the plane door as soon as Chloe was out of sight and slipped in the passenger seat, closing his eyes.

The sense of déjà vu came over him as he lost sight of Chloe on the dock. He tried thinking about it harder, but was interrupted when over the loud hum of the plane, Sully's voice reached his ears.

"Geesh," Sully said gruffly. "Who'da thought I'd come back to Panama only as an escape to save your ass…_again_?"

Nate smirked. Sully was in a good mood after he showed him the bag of cash he stuffed. Nate looked at him. "I don't know," he responded lazily, his muscles still coiled from adrenaline. "God?"

Sully chuckled and turned his attention back to the sea.

Nate rested in his chair. He regretted leaving Chloe behind. Something about her had him wanted to cling to her, like an addiction. He wanted to learn more. But he knew he had to leave her. At least she seemed to take it alright. The fact that he left her her share of the money might have softened her feelings for ditching her.

He knew, that now, he'd most likely never see her again. _Then again_, Nate thought, ignoring the thrill his idea gave him, _in their same line of work, it was a possibility_.

_And_, Nate continued in his mind, _if there was one thing I learned from her in the days we spent together, was that her passion, her skills, her persistency, would always get her what she wanted._

* * *

**Yay! Okay guys, that's the end! Haha, so how do you feel about Nate's treacherous ploy? Haha, cuz I remember Chloe mentioning how he left her unexpectedly last time they met…**

**I know, this was a long chapter, I mean, _maybe_ I would've broken it up into three/two, but come on, the title fit sooo well with the entire thing! Sigh. Yeah, just couldn't do it.**

**Well anyway, than you all for the reviews and sticking in with this story! I know my updates weren't very…uh…well, punctual… still! Thank you for reading! And be sure to play UC3! Can't wait! November 1, people, November. FIRST.**


End file.
